


¿Yo soy tu deseo?

by Azarini4



Category: La Región Salvaje | The Untamed (2016), Mo Dao Zu Shi
Genre: Amantes, Amor - Freeform, Amor Verdadero, Arreglar mala relación, AuModerno, Boda, Bodas, Deseo Sexual, Dormidos, Feromonas, Final Feliz, Incubos, M/M, Mientras duerme, ModernoAu, Noche, One Shot, Secreto, SueñosHumedos, Sólo dos partes, Wei Wuxian íncubo, besos, enemigos, mala relacion, sucubos, universidad, Íncubo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-20
Updated: 2021-02-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:49:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 12,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29578443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azarini4/pseuds/Azarini4
Summary: Para este punto, Wei Wuxian ya se encontraba acostumbrado a sentir repentinamente un gran deseo sexual emergiendo de su interior; después de tantos años incluso sabía los días exactos en que sucedería. Ser un íncubo no era fácil.No se sentía bien asaltar las camas de las personas, con igual deseo sexual que él para satisfacer la suya. Pero si el mundo decidió que ese sería si papel, no podía hacer nada para cambiarlo, en su lugar, sólo podía sobrellevarlo en secreto.Acostarse con personas que algunas veces conocía era algo que realmente lo perturbaba, haciéndolo sentir culpable; pero no podía contra el deseo. Estaba bien mientras pudiera ignorarlo, pero era realmente difícil cuando no esperaba ser llamado por el deseo sexual de quien todos consideraban su peor enemigo, Jin Zixuan.Sobre todo cuando éste llamaba su nombre entre su sueño húmedo.
Relationships: Jiang Cheng/ Nie Huaisang, Jin Zixuan/ Wei Wuxian, Jin Zixuan/ Wei Ying, jiang wanyin/ nie huaisang
Comments: 1
Kudos: 20





	1. Primera parte

Al llegar a su habitación, después de saludar perezosamente a la familia Jiang y comer con ella en un silencio poco usual en él; Wei Wuxian lanzó su mochila a un rincón del cuarto, sólo para dejarse caer en la cama sin fuerza alguna en su cuerpo.

Su cabeza dolía, y sabiendo que cualquier remedio o medicina sería inútil, sólo pudo soportarlo.

Fijó su vista en su reloj de pulsera. Aún no era tan tarde y aún así ya se sentía tan cansado.

Maldijo internamente y hundió su rostro en las sabanas, queriendo disfrutar de su suavidad antes de que su cerebro le recuerde que aún tiene deberes qué atender que lo llaman desde su mochila cruelmente abandonada.

Parecía que iba a caer dormido, y aunque sabía que no debía; Wei Wuxian pensaba que podría dejar sus deberes por ahora y no habría grandes consecuencias. Pero el destino parecía decirle que no sólo podía ignorarlo cuando el sonido de un llamado a la puerta resonó en la inusual tranquila habitación.

—¿A_Xian?.—Jiang Yanli abrió la puerta lentamente pocos segundos después de no recibir respuesta.—¿Estás bien?.

A primera vista parecía que Wei Wuxian se encontraba dormido, pero tal ilusión se vio destruida cuando éste mismo volteó a verla perezosamente. Jiang Yanli se acercó, sentándose a un lado de él.

—¿Te sientes bien?, Parecías muy cansado cuando estábamos comiendo.—Llevó su mano hacia la frente de Wei Wuxian.

—Estoy bien.—Se alejó de la palma contraria.—Sólo un poco cansado, eso es todo.—Intentó sonreír.

—Sabes, Padre y A_Cheng tienen razón.

—¿Mmn?.

—Parece que siempre te sientes mal por lo menos dos tres cada dos meses, y siempre parecen los mismos síntomas. De hecho, también son los mismos días ¿No?, o por lo menos-.

—Shijie.—Wei Wuxian se apresuró a interrumpir sus pensamientos que cada vez iban más lejos.—No deberías pensarlo demasiado; ellos están exagerando. Sólo son ocasiones donde me encuentro más cansado de lo normal y a veces tengo un poco de dolor de cabeza, pero no es nada del otro mundo. Estoy bien, en unas horas se me pasará.

—Aún así, es un poco extraño.

—Tranquila, no te preocupes. Si realmente me sucediera algo más grave, ten por seguro que te lo diría.

—No mientas.

—¡No miento!

Jiang Yanli dejó salir un largo suspiro.

—Bueno, a veces puedes ser muy necio con tus problemas.

—Te aseguro que estoy siendo sincero.

Miró la sonrisa de su hermano menor, que intentaba tranquilizarla. No pudo evitar contagiarse con ella y también nació una sonrisa en sus labios.

—Eso espero.—Acarició la espalda de Wei Wuxian con cariño.

—Sólo voy a dormir un rato.

—Recuerda hacer tus deberes.

—Lo haré.—Desvió su mirada.

—El hecho de que te sientas mal no es suficiente para que ignores tus obligaciones ¿Entiendes?.

—Mmh.—Asintió con pereza.

Jiang Yanli se levantó con una sonrisa en sus labios; divertida con la actitud perezosa de Wei Wuxian.

—Te veré al rato.—Fue lo último que dijo antes de cerrar la puerta silenciosamente detrás de sí.

Wei Wuxian le sonrió antes de que ella desapareciera.

Hizo sus esfuerzos para dejar su cama, pero cuando era atacado por su constante dolor de cabeza no era tan fácil. Gruñó irritado.

En realidad, estos malestares no eran lo único que lo había puesto de mal humor. Todo había empezado desde las primeras horas del día en la universidad; específicamente en el momento en que se encontró con Jin Zixuan.

Actualmente su relación no era buena, de hecho, nunca lo fue. No podía recordarlo bien, pero siempre habían sido así; nació una enemistad al instante y de manera natural. Y para su mala suerte, la amistad entre ambas familias había hecho que tuvieran que encontrarse cara a cara en varias ocasiones.

Pensó en cómo había evolucionado su relación, por así decirlo. Antes siempre estaban discutiendo, peleando, mandándose gestos agresivos desde lejos tal como niños, como muchas veces les decía Madam Yu. Y ahora, no habían cambiado.

Lo único diferente era el acuerdo silencioso que se había creado con el tiempo. Éste era muy simple, ignorarse mutuamente. Aunque el odio persistía, mínimamente ahora los hacía ver más como adultos al no pelearse al instante al sólo ver al otro; aunque todos podían sentir la tensión en el aire a su alrededor.

Y aunque así era actualmente, algunas veces simplemente se les iba de las manos como antes; éste día fue una de esas veces. Debía admitir que empezó un poco rara la discusión, y también que tal vez fue su culpa, pero nunca admitiría algo así abiertamente.

Todo empezó cuando se percató de la mirada de Jin Zixuan sobre él. En ese momento se encontraban esperando la siguiente clase; él con su usual grupo con Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang, en esta ocasión siendo acompañados con la siempre bienvenida presencia de Wen Ning.

Le pareció curioso, pero no extraño. Había estado sintiendo la mirada de Jin Zixuan constantemente en él en las últimas semanas; él no dijo nada y Jin Zixuan nunca se acercó o abrió la boca; así que lo ignoró. Pero en ésta ocasión sintió como si lo estuvieran devorando con la mirada, era extraño de explicar.

Se sintió por un instante intimidado; algo que lo asustó un poco al principio ya que nunca le había sucedido algo así. Después se sintió enojado cuando la mirada del otro persistió. Siendo sincero, no sabía el por qué lo enfadó, pero lo atribuyó a lo diferente que era, o más bien a lo diferente que se sentía.

Miradas molestas y llenas de enojo nunca faltaron, pero en ésta ocasión fue algo diferente. Y sí, mirando de reojo podía ver su ceño fruncido, sus ojos rencorosos y egocéntricos, y sus labios mordidos en posible irritación. Las mismas características que siempre se encontraban ahí, y aún así se sentía distinto para él.

No saber cómo lo estaba mirando o con qué intenciones fue lo que hizo que se sintiera disgustado; después de todo, cómo no sentirse extrañado cuando siempre había estado seguro de que las miradas que recibía de su parte eran todas molestas.

Tal vez raro, e incluso patético que se haya alterado por tan pequeña cosa que pudo intentar ignorar; pero fue más que suficiente para hacer que las palabras sarcásticas salieran de su boca en medio del salón. Todos escucharon; unos pocos se sorprendieron, otros pocos suspiraron ya acostumbrados a esa clase de comentarios entre los dos.

Jin Zixuan se mostró un poco sorprendido al escucharlo, ya habían pasado unas semanas sin hablarse y esto fue repentino. Él no respondió, pero no fue necesario cuando la manada que siempre lo seguía fue quien lo hizo.

Un simple comentario ocasionó una gran discusión; pero no llegando a una pelea, esto sólo gracias a una sola persona, Luo QingYang, o más conocida por su apodo Mian Mian; para sorpresa de todos, ella siempre había sido amiga de ambas partes.

Aunque solucionado, la tensión no desapareció y la molestia en Wei Wuxian tampoco. Así se mantuvo hasta que llegó a su hogar.

Pensándolo un poco mejor ahora, se sentía un poco estúpido por lo sucedido. Y que Jiang Cheng y los demás también le hayan dicho que empezó una pelea totalmente innecesaria, no lo ayudaba mucho.

Agitó su cabeza e intentó olvidarlo por ahora.

Una vez de pie, fue directamente hacia su ordenador. Después de todo, aún tenía muchas cosas qué hacer y pensar en lo sucedido sólo lo estresaba aún más.

Sus flojos ojos se centraron en la pantalla frente a él, había miles de ventanas abiertas; no lo sorprendió. El día anterior Nie Huaisang y él habían estado aquí trabajando en un proyecto, tras investigación e investigación dejaron el ordenador así; al final ni siquiera avanzaron tanto como querían en un principio. Cerró cada una de ellas y fijó su vista en su desordenado escritorio; intentó limpiar un poco, corrección, apartarlo; hasta que se percató de una pequeña libreta entremedio; la reconoció al instante al captar la palabra íncubo en medio de sus oraciones.

Dejó salir un suspiro cansado y la cerró. Desde el momento en que esta extraña condición en él apareció, rápidamente buscó pistas sobre la causa en cualquier sitio posible, incluso fue múltiples veces a la biblioteca. No descubrió gran cosa. También preguntó a sus compañeros, con actitud indiferente; pero tampoco ayudaron mucho.

Más aparte de mitos y leyendas, no hubo nada, sólo información inútil que él mismo sabía. Fue realmente desalentador.

Era un poco agobiante no poder decírselo a los más cercanos a él como Jiang Yanli o Jiang Cheng; después de todo, cómo podría explicarlo. Para Wei Wuxian era mejor sólo guardarse el secreto.

Muchas veces se consolaba a sí mismo diciéndose que tal como llegó, esto se iría. Pero había perdurado por años, y no lo ayudaba a tranquilizarse. Por suerte no sucedía diariamente.

Todo empezaba con el 14 de cada mes, proseguía con el 21 y acababa con 28, todo en el mismo mes. Todo tuvo que aprenderlo con el tiempo. Para su suerte, por lo menos era cada dos meses y no cada mes. Muchas veces se obligó a soportar el fuerte dolor de cabeza y el inexplicable estado cansado en que terminaba su cuerpo; para así evitar la preocupación y posibles sospechas de los demás si se percataban del patrón; había pensando que fingía bien, pero por las palabras de Jiang Yanli, parece que estaba equivocado.

Llevó su mano hacia sus sienes, soportando una vez más el agudo dolor que no quería desaparecer. Miró con irritación la hora.

= _20:36 =_

_"Debo darle prisa si quiero acabar a tiempo"._ Se recordó a sí mismo.

Se lamentó haber perdido el tiempo pensando en los desagradables eventos de hoy.

-={×}=-

Sus ojos se abrieron lentamente. Su voz jadeaba y sus mejillas ardían. Intentó ignorarlo, aunque naturalmente fue imposible cuando todo su cuerpo se sentía caliente. Intentó, con ojos soñolienta, ver el reloj en la mesa de noche.

_"¿3:05?"._

Pensó con lástima el hecho de que no pudo ni siquiera dormir más de dos horas. Se había acostado tarde mientras acababa sus deberes.

–¡Ah!.–Su cuerpo se estremeció con dolorosamente cuando el calor empezó a crecer. Arrugó las sábanas bajo suyo y cerró sus ojos mientras lo soportaba. Intentó suprimir sus quejidos mientras sentía cómo empezaba a cambiar.

Literalmente.

Su espalda empezó a arder. Se mordió los labios, sacando sangre en el proceso. Sin importar cuántas veces haya experimentado esto, se veía incapaz de acostumbrarse al dolor; pero por lo menos al saber lo que se avecinaba podía estar preparado para soportarlo y no alertar a la familia Jiang con sus gritos.

Fueron dolorosos minutos antes de que empezara a sentir cómo si su espalda se abriera, algo que no estaba muy lejos de la realidad. Dejó salir un gran suspiro cansado cuando sintió dos nuevos miembros en su espalda levantarse con gracia.

Wei Wuxian volteó a ver las alas negras en su espalda con rencor; tal había sido el dolor que no notó el momento en que su cabello creció, tocando ahora su cintura.

Se levantó aún un poco adolorido, pero agradecido con que por lo menos la parte más dolorosa ya haya terminado. Se estiró y volteó a verse al espejo más cercano.

Estaba borroso.

Sin importar cuánto quisiera, nunca podía verse reflejado; misma razón por la que no sabía cómo era su apariencia. Suspiro rendido. En realidad, la curiosidad ya había desaparecido desde hace muchos años; pero se había hecho costumbre intentarlo.

—Ah~¡Mmn!.—Cubrió sus labios.

Su cuerpo aún se sentía muy caliente, más que antes incluso. El deseo sexual crecía con rapidez en su interior nuevamente.

—Mierda...—Susurró.

Su vista se posó en la ventana de su habitación.

 _"Será mejor terminar con esto lo antes posible"._ Se dijo a sí mismo.

Sabía que si se resistía, sería peor para él después. Había aprendido a sólo obedecer a los deseos que esta forma le exigía.

Abrió la ventana en un sólo movimiento brusco y miró el exterior. La ciudad se encontraba oscura, sólo alumbrada por las estrellas en el cielo. Era tranquilo y silencioso. Wei Wuxian no podía evitar pensar en lo ajenos que eran todos hacia las criaturas como él.

Inhaló un momento y su cuerpo se estremeció al instante. Pudo detectar el deseo sexual de alguien más a una gran distancia. Su cuerpo tembló al sólo pensarlo y el deseo ardió en él.

Siempre era así, sólo era necesario que se expusiera al exterior para que detectará el deseo sexual de las otras personas. Era extraño; las primeras veces le desagradaba mucho, pero con el tiempo se había acostumbrado.

Fueron distintos olores, pero había una en especial que llamó su atención; una que parecía más delicioso que los demás, por decirlo de una forma.

Wei Wuxian se sintió borracho mientras más centraba su atención en ese olor; sus mejillas ardieron, se mordió los labios y su falo se removió; su ropa ya había sido cosa del pasado cuando se encontraba en esta forma.

Se acercó aún más al borde de la ventana y sin pensarlo un momento más, se dejó caer por ésta. Las alas en su espalda se abrieron, y en segundos, se vio a sí mismo sobre el cielo.

Era instintivo, nunca había podido describir cómo era que las manejaba. En algún momento dejó de intentar darle alguna respuesta lógica a ello. Muchas veces cerraba los ojos, sólo dejándose llevar por el olor que incrementaba al acercarse cada vez más.

Algunas otras veces que abría sus ojos, que eran pocas al ser agobiante para él no ver nada bajo sus pies; que veía la ciudad, hermosa y tranquila. Pensaba como una de las pocas cosas satisfactorias de su condición el poder ver estas increíbles vistas de la ciudad donde creció. Sonreía en aquellas veces.

Pero en esas mismas noches en que lograba abrir sus ojos, podía ver algo más. Otra persona, otro como él, otro íncubo.

La primera vez que lo vio, no pudo evitar sentirse un poco aliviado al saber que compartía tan mala suerte con alguien más, o algunos más. Se encontraban demasiado lejos como para ver sus apariencias, misma razón por la que no sabía si era la misma persona o diferente.

Muchas veces intentó contactarlos por internet; obviamente lo más disimulado posible. Pero nunca recibió una respuesta. Fue decepcionante, pero el saber que existían más como él era suficiente por ahora. Aunque el deseo de conocerlos nunca desapareció.

Eso lo hizo pensar en las personas que eran atacadas por la noche sin siquiera saberlo.

En el momento en que se infiltraba en la habitación, se encargaba de liberar feromonas por cada parte de ésta. Su principal función era el de evitar que la víctima se despertara sin importar qué tanto ruido hiciera, la secundaría era el de aumentar el deseo sexual. Imitó el mismo procedimiento de siempre en la habitación que acababa de entrar en silencio.

Wei Wuxian fijó su mirada en la persona cubierta de sábanas, no pudo ver su rostro pero eso nunca había importo. De hecho, cuando había entrado ni siquiera había visto cómo era la casa o si la reconocía.

Se acercó al cuerpo profundamente dormido y no dudó un segundo más en subir a la cama y trepar por su cuerpo. Ahora seguía lo más importante, el beso. Era tan simple como se escuchaba; en el momento en que sus labios de íncubo tocaran los humanos, él cambiaría.

Otra vez.

Pero esta vez era especial, porque se transformaría en aquel que su víctima deseara y que se encontraba siendo protagonista de su sueño húmedo. En ese mismo instante, los ojos de la víctima se abrirían y vería al ser que deseaba justo frente a él, que en realidad era Wei Wuxian. No tardaría mucho para que la persona aún dormida se lanzará hacia Wei Wuxian. Era así cómo ambos satisfacían su deseo sexual.

Wei Wuxian no podía decir que se sentía cómodo cambiando de forma, pero como siempre, se había acostumbrado. No tenía la costumbre de ver qué apariencia tomaba; no después de un desagradable incidente.

Una noche, se vio a sí mismo frente a Nie Huaisang.

Está bien, está bien. No es como si nunca hubiera pensado que se podría encontrar con algún amigo cercano. Podría vivir con eso.

El problema fue cuando por curiosidad analizó el cuerpo en que se había convertido. Miró una vez, dos veces y tal vez otras diez veces más hasta que se percató de que en realidad reconocía este cuerpo.

Era Jiang Cheng.

Su mente explotó y entró en caos en el momento en que se dio cuenta de que había tomado la figura de su hermano. Quiso escapar de ahí, pero Nie Huaisang y su propio deseo sexual lo mantuvieron ahí.

Nunca podría olvidar esa noche, que sin exagerar, fue una horrible y desagradable experiencia. No pudo ver a Nie Huaisang a la cara por más de un mes. Sólo recordarlo le mandaba escalofríos. Desde ese momento nunca más se había atrevido a ver en qué persona se transformaba. No quería más desafortunadas sorpresas.

Su vista no lograba captar muy bien a la víctima de hoy; parecía decidido a ocultar su obvia excitación bajo las sábanas; como si estuviera avergonzado por estar soñando con la persona equivocada. Por lo menos fue así como lo vio Wei Wuxian, un poco diferente a la actitud de otras personas. Perdió rápidamente el interés en ese detalle, el deseo ya se estaba haciendo demasiado doloroso para él.

Sin perder un segundo más, con fuerza alejó la sábana que cubría a su presa y a ojo cerrado estampó sus labios con los del otro. Con experiencia se encargó de ofrecerle un gran y apasionado beso como bienvenida.

Wei Wuxian se alejó con una sonrisa, se limpio la saliva que se había escapado por la comisura de sus labios, y volteó a ver al otro.

—¿Ah...?

Su respiración se estancó y sus ojos se agrandaron en una expresión de sorpresa y miedo combinados.

_"De todas las personas..."._

Su cuerpo tembló.

_"No podía tener tan mala suerte"._

La otra persona parpadeó sorprendido de, al parecer; verlo.

_"¡¿Jin Zixuan?!"._

Su rostro se mostró en conflicto. Normalmente no importaba quién era la otra persona, el deseo hacía que sólo se dejara llevar y ambos disfrutaran el momento; en unos días olvidaría su rostro de todas maneras; pero incluso el deseo pareció débil al lado de lo estupefacto que quedó por la revelación.

—Yo...—Empezó a alejarse lentamente.

Jin Zixuan no sabía que era él y nunca se enteraría de esto. Pero aún así, Wei Wuxian no sabía si él podría vivir con la idea de haber tenido sexo con quien llamaría su enemigo.

Al percatarse de cómo el otro se alejaba poco a poco por la cama, Jin Zixuan empezó a gatear hacia él. Esto puso aún más nervioso a Wei Wuxian.

—Jin Zixuan, e-espera-¡Ah!.

El estar yendo hacia atrás no fue una buena idea cuando no se estaba percatando de lo cerca que estaba de la orilla. Cayó de la cama de espaldas.

–Esto no podría empeorar.

Volteó a ver a la persona que ahora lo miraba desde la cama con ojos brillantes con claros signos de lujuria. Jin Zixuan no portaba una camisa, sólo lo que serían los pantalones de la piyama; no era muy difícil percatarse del bulto escondido bajo la prenda.

Wei Wuxian tragó saliva al verlo y un incontrolable calor viajó hacia su entrepierna.

_"Mi erección se ha mantenido en todo el recorrido hasta aquí; que aún me encuentre así de duro no tiene ninguna relación con Jin Zixuan"._ Se dijo a sí mismo.

Miró hacia la ventana por donde había entrado. No le importaba enfrentarse a las dolorosas consecuencias por resistirse; se negaba a tener sexo con Jin Zixuan incluso si su cuerpo se encontraba ardiendo en este momento.

 _"Debo irme de aquí"._ Intentó levantarse decidido.

—Wei Wuxian...

_"¿Ah?"._

_"¿Qué?"._

Miró asustado a Jin Zixuan. Sin duda éste se encontraba mirándolo, era obviamente la única persona en la habitación.

_"¿Acaso aún no he cambiado o..."._ Sintió cómo si un balde de agua fría hubiera caído sobre él sin aviso. _"Imposible..."._

Su mirada buscó el espejo más cercano. Se acercó a uno grande pegado en la pared y analizó su imagen. Era él; podía ver su apariencia humana en el reflejo.

_"¿Me he transformado en mí mismo?"._

Tocó su rostro y cuerpo en busca de algún error, alguna parte que no reconociera como suya; pero sin importar cómo lo mirara, era él.

_"¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Por qué...?"._

Pasos lentos se escuchaban detrás de él, pero al estar distraído pensando en una respuesta lógica para él, no se percató de ese detalle. Sólo fue hasta que sintió cómo dos brazos rodearon su pequeña cintura que saltó aterrorizado.

—Wei Wuxian...

Se estremeció por el susurro, pero también por el bulto que chocaba contra su espalda descaradamente. Jin Zixuan se había desechó de su única prenda mientras estaba distraído.

Y ahora ambos se encontraban desnudos.

Se negó a voltear y su cuerpo paralizado no podía alejarlo. Sus piernas temblaron cuando sintió cómo Jin Zixuan se acomodaba entre sus muslos con naturalidad. Dejó salir un jadeo al sentir el miembro del otro contra él. El contacto piel con piel no le estaba haciendo un favor en su situación.

Las mismas manos que se encontraban abrazándolo, bajaron hacia su entrepiernas donde tomaron su erección en un sólo movimiento. Morderse los labios para evitar soltar algún sonido no estaba funcionando.

Su mirada no podía creer que la mano que se encontraba masturbándolo fuera la del mismo Jin Zixuan. De hecho, aún ni siquiera podía creer que la forma que había tomado fuera la de él.

Apartó la mirada de las manos de Jin Zixuan y miró hacia adelante; su error. Tener un espejo en frente no lo ayudó a intentar olvidar quién era la persona detrás de él; no cuando se encontró con la mirada de éste mismo en el reflejo.

La mirada que cargaban los ojos de Jin Zixuan, llena de lujuria; era una que nunca había visto antes dirigida hacia él; aunque podía comparar el brillo de sus ojos con una, la misma de hoy.

Tragó saliva y cerró sus ojos mientras bajaba la mirada. Empezó a sentirse un poco temeroso al ver que Jin Zixuan no tenía la intención de apartar su mirada del reflejo primero.

Una de las manos ajenas subió por su cuerpo lentamente hasta llegar a su rostro, tomó su mandíbula entre sus dedos y lo obligó a mirar hacia atrás en un sólo movimiento. Wei Wuxian ni siquiera pudo quejarse al encontrarse directamente con el rostro de Jin Zixuan a sólo unos centímetros. Su corazón saltó en su pecho.

—Jin...Zixua-¡¿Mmh?!.—No tuvo la oportunidad de terminar antes de que sus labios fueran demandados bruscamente.

No fue dulce ni paciente; fue desesperado y apasionado. Sus labios fueron maltratados por mordidas y su lengua obligada a bailar con la otra. Jadeaba constantemente entre el beso.

Distraído por el lascivo beso, fue fácil para Jin Zixuan voltear el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian y posicionarlos frente a frente. Se detuvo de atender la erección de Wei Wuxian y en su lugar se centró en pasearse por sus muslos internos. Parecía hechizado por cada mínimo sonido que salía de sus labios; sus ojos brillaban mientras observaba el color rojizo que decoraba el rostro de Wei Wuxian.

Mordió los labios de Wei Wuxian antes de separarse por completo y bajar a su cuello, lamió y mordió tanto como quiso mientras Wei Wuxian se apoyaba en su hombro. Tal vez los besos y atenciones por fin habían logrado que el deseo en su interior ardiera y se rindiera al candente momento, pues recibió cada nuevo beso en su piel con gusto, permitiéndole llegar más lejos cuando exponía más su cuello.

_"¿Realmente dejaré que sólo suceda?"._ Se preguntó a sí mismo.

—¡Ah!.—Sintió cómo uno de los dedos de Jin Zixuan, que antes de encontraban jugando alrededor, entraba bruscamente en su interior.

No fue doloroso, su cuerpo se encontraba preparado más que suficiente para aceptar eso y más; aunque fue igual de sorprendente y no pudo evitar encogerse por lo innegablemente placentero que fue. Se aferró al cuello de Jin Zixuan, escondiendo su rostro. Normalmente era más abierto, más descarado; pero con él simplemente no podía.

Ambos no mencionaron ninguna palabra mientras Jin Zixuan ya se encontraba con tres dedos en el interior de Wei Wuxian, estirando y embistiendo con ellos. Lo único que se lograba escuchar eran los jadeos y gemidos bajos de Wei Wuxian; al igual que la respiración agitada de Jin Zixuan.

A Wei Wuxian no se le permitió terminar, molestandolo en el proceso; pero duró poco cuando Jin Zixuan lo apoyó segundos después en el espejo, su espalda contra éste. Mientras que Jin Zixuan chocó con su piel.

Sus cuerpos literalmente estaba unidos, sin ningún centímetro de lejanía entre los dos.

Supo lo que se avecinaba cuando Jin Zixuan elevó una de las piernas de Wei Wuxian sobre su antebrazo y posicionó su miembro erecto en la entrada rojiza y preparada de Wei Wuxian.

Wei Wuxian tragó saliva nervioso, algo que era raro en él. Se volvió a preguntar a sí mismo.

_"¿Realmente iba a permitir esto?"._

Jin Zixuan posó su mano aún lado de la cabeza de Wei Wuxian, apoyándola en el espejo. Éste único movimiento hizo temblar nuevamente el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian; la intimidad sólo crecía aún más y lo estaba poniendo nervioso.

Al final se respondió él mismo. _"¿Tenía otra opción ahora_ _?"._

Dejó salir un gran suspiro y cerró sus ojos, esperando el momento. Pero Jin Zixuan no quería ser cooperativo con él.

—Wei Wuxian, mírame.

Maldijo internamente. No podía rehusarce a una orden tan directa.

Tímido, levantó su vista; y tal como esperaba se encontró la mirada fija de Jin Zixuan.

—Bésame.

_"¿Él estaba haciendo esto a propósito?"._

Rendido, Wei Wuxian cortó la distancia lentamente mientras intentaba ignorar la mirada expectante del otro. Sabía que un corto beso no sería suficiente e incrementó la velocidad e intensidad.

Lo que no esperaba era que Jin Zixuan empezaría a embestirlo cruelmente durante su distracción. Un fuerte gemido salió de sus labios al momento; se aferró a los hombros del otro e intentó acostumbrarse al ritmo que dolorosamente había iniciado sin piedad.

—¡Ah! Tú...maldito-Ah~—Sus palabras más coherentes quedaron ahogadas entre los múltiples jadeos y gemidos que salían en cada nueva embestida a su sensible interior.

Jin Zixuan no parecía satisfecho con que la cabeza de Wei Wuxian haya quedado apoyada sin fuerza sobre su hombro, y sin piedad, una de sus manos se enredó en su cabello. Dolió cuando éste mismo lo obligó a levantar su mirada, manteniéndolo así.

Su objetivo era tener aún más intimidad que logró con éxito cuando sus labios ahora tenían a los de Wei Wuxian a pocos centímetros entre sí, algo que podría extinguir en cualquier momento. Literalmente ahora compartían el mismo aire.

Esos pocos centímetros de espacio fueron múltiples veces rotos cuando Jin Zixuan besaba el contorno de sus labios, a éstos mismos o los mordía cruelmente.

—Jin Zixuan, ah~...ya no puedo...

La confesión de Wei Wuxian pareció alarmar a Jin Zixuan y lo hizo detenerse. Con ojos llorosos Wei Wuxian lo vio confundido y algo molesto por el repentino alto.

No recibió una respuesta y no fue necesaria cuando Jin Zixuan salió de su interior y le dio la vuelta. Su cuerpo flojo aceptó cualquier cambio sin protestas, pronto se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo, estaban cambiando de posición.

Se vio obligado a apoyarse en el espejo frente a él cuando Jin Zixuan tomó entre sus dos manos su cintura. Supo lo que se avecinaba e intentó relajarse para la nueva intromisión. Y tal como esperaba, su interior fue nuevamente penetrado de la misma forma que antes, agresivo y directo.

Sus piernas fallaron al principio y casi caía, pero gracias al agarre de Jin Zixuan eso no sucedió. La brusquedad en las embestidas muchas veces hacían que su rostro rozara el espejo. Y esto se volvió una realidad cuando Jin Zixuan tomó uno de los brazos de Wei Wuxian y lo retorció en su espalda. Lo obligó a apoyarse totalmente en el espejo para no caer.

_"Sus movimientos son...demasiado desesperados"._ No puedo evitar pensar Wei Wuxian.

Por "experiencias" anteriores, podía remarcar que todos solían ser mucho más amables con sus parejas o amantes, por lo menos al principio. Pero cada movimiento de Jin Zixuan fue rápido y brusco.

Aunque lo intentó al principio a causa de la impresión, no volvería a escapar; así que no era necesario ser tan desesperado o duro con él. Ahora que sabía que había más íncubos como él, muchos otros pudieron haber atendido su deseo sexual, así que no lograba pensar en una razón por la que estuviera tan reprimido y actuara de esta manera.

Esto lo hizo recordar sobre quién era el protagonista en el sueño de Jin Zixuan. No tenía sentido para él. Ni siquiera eran amigos.

_"¿Por qué yo?"._

Jin Zixuan se encontraba casi encima suyo, sentía su torso en su espalda; acorralándolo frente al espejo. A Wei Wuxian realmente le fastidiaba el hecho de no tener ambas manos para mantenerse, pero no podía hacer nada cuando parecía satisfacer a Jin Zixuan tenerlo de esta manera.

Cada nueva embestida que se le era ofrecida realmente le estaba empezando a afectar; agradecía que no estuviera cara a cara con Jin Zixuan ahora. El ritmo cruel y constante con el que era atormentado realmente hacia que su interior se regocijara de placer. Se encontró pensando en suplicar por más, pero el orgullo era más fuerte para él.

Culpó al placer por no poder mantener la línea de pensamientos que analizaban la actitud de Jin Zixuan.

—Ah...Zi-Zixuan...

Wei Wuxian sintió cómo uno de los brazos de Jin Zixuan rodeaba su pecho, y en un rápido y casi doloroso movimiento, lo obligó a enderezar su columna. Su espalda ahora se encontraba pegada al torso de Jin Zixuan; podía sentir sus leves músculos detrás de él. Fue un movimiento imprevisto para Wei Wuxian, y el placer que lo abordó también; sentir cómo el falo de Jin Zixuan se deslizaba cruelmente más en su interior fue algo increíblemente excitante.

—¡Ah! ¡Mierda! ¡Sí!.

Mientras una de las manos de Jin Zixuan sostenía a Wei Wuxian, la otra se paseaba por su pecho, bajando algunas veces hacia su vientre. No tardó mucho antes de tomar uno de los pezones de Wei Wuxian entre sus dedos, y retorcerlo dolorosamente; esto sólo mandó nuevas olas de placer a Wei Wuxian.

Aturdido por el placer, sus palabras empezaron a carecer de claridad; pocas palabras como "Más" y "Jin Zixuan" eran las únicas entendibles y las únicas que el aclamado Jin Zixuan necesita para seguir.

Wei Wuxian dejó salir un gemido especialmente fuerte. Agradecía que las feromonas a su alrededor no permitieran que el sonido saliera de la habitación, sino estaría en un gran problema ahora.

Ese gemido y el cómo su cuerpo empezaba a temblar, fue más que suficiente para que él y Jin Zixuan supieran que pronto terminaría. El último estuvo de acuerdo y sus embestidas ya brutales mantuvieron su rudo ritmo.

Las manos flácidas de Wei Wuxian se aferraron débilmente a Jin Zixuan en sus últimos momentos. Y pronto se vio terminar entre grandes gemidos, junto a los débiles llamados de Jin Zixuan en su oído. Este último sólo pudo dar unas pocas estocadas más antes de ceder. Terminaron nuevamente apoyados en el espejo a causa de falta de fuerza. Intentaron recuperar el aire, ambos sin decir alguna palabra.

El primero en recuperarse fue Wei Wuxian. Dejó salir un gran suspiro.

_"Realmente había sucedido"._ Se sonrojó al recordar los recientes hechos.

_"¿Con que cara lo enfrentaría los días siguientes?"._

Un bajo quejido salió de sus labios cuando sintió cómo un nuevo calor nacía desde su vientre.

_"Aún...no estoy satisfecho"._

Muchas veces se veía forzado a asaltar una nueva cama cuando el deseo aún no desaparecía. Parecía que sería igual en esta ocasión.

_"¿Debería esperar a que Jin Zixuan se quedara completamente dormido o...¿Ah?"._

Lo que menos esperaba era ser cruelmente lanzado a la cama por Jin Zixuan. Esto parecía que no terminaría pronto. Vio nervioso cómo Jin Zixuan se arrastraba hacia a él lentamente; no pudo evitar sudar frío.

—¿Segunda...ronda?.

—Sí.

_"No...debías responder"._

Wei Wuxian lo miró indeciso.

 _"¿Debo sólo rendirme o...?"._ Sus ojos se fijaron en la ventana. _"No tiene mucho sentido escapar ahora, ¿Verdad?"._

Su cuerpo se estremeció cuando la mano de Jin Zixuan se posó en la mejilla de Wei Wuxian en busca de un claro beso. Sus labios se apretaron casi instintivamente.

_"Lo mejor será acabar con esto rápido"._

Su mirada se fijó en la de Jin Zixuan de manera retadora antes de abalanzarse hacia sus labios. Aunque un poco sorprendido, Jin Zixuan no se atrevió a quejarse y correspondió en seguida. Minutos después Wei Wuxian se recostó sobre la cama con Jin Zixuan aún encima suyo. Ninguno se apartó de los labios contrarios.

Para la sorpresa de Wei Wuxian, el ritmo era ahora más tranquilo, lo cual fue aliviador para él. Pero la ilusión se rompió en sólo un instante cuando sintió cómo sus piernas eran obligadas a abrirse para darle lugar a Jin Zixuan entre ellas.

Cuando ambos se separaron a falta de aire, Jin Zixuan empezó a bajar por su cuerpo, permitiéndole saborear la piel en su dominio, muchas dejando atrás pequeñas marcas rojizas o ligeros besos. Pasó por su cuello y pecho, hasta llegar a su vientre.

Wei Wuxian dejó salir un gemido silencioso cuando Jin Zixuan volvió a acariciar su entrada. Desde el principio no se atrevió a seguir con la mirada al otro, en su lugar observaba el techo, sólo sintiendo los besos y caricias pero sin ver al responsable.

Cuando sintió cómo los mismos dedos de antes entraban en su interior, Wei Wuxian sólo dejó salir un corto y casi silencioso gemido. Jin Zixuan lo miró un poco molesto.

Había estado viendo sus reacciones y no parecía satisfecho con la indiferencia que intentaba aparentar Wei Wuxian, aparte de que lo estaba evitando.

—No creo que sea necesario prepararte más.—Murmuró.

Jin Zixuan volvió a escalar por el cuerpo de Wei Wuxian hasta encontrarse con el rostro de éste. Frunció el entrecejo al percatarse de que seguía siendo ignorado; Wei Wuxian realmente no parecía dispuesto a verlo a los ojos como antes, aunque sólo haya sido por unos segundos.

—Realmente no cambias.—Dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor entre sus piernas.

Tomó entre su mano a su miembro y lo posicionó en la entrada preparada de Wei Wuxian, presionando lo suficiente para que la punta entrara. Éste último no se resistió y sólo cerró sus ojos.

Jin Zixuan posicionó ambos brazos al lado de la cabeza de Wei Wuxian y cerró aún más la distancia entre los dos. No tardó en besar sus labios y el contorno de estos; se dedicó a besar su rostro por unos largos segundos antes de volver a sus labios.

Wei Wuxian realmente se encontraba sorprendido de cómo había cambiado Jin Zixuan en tan poco tiempo. En qué momento pasó de ser increíblemente apasionado a dulce.

 _"Debo dejar de pensar en eso"._ Se recordó a sí mismo. Intentar encontrar una razón del extraño comportamiento de Jin Zixuan era un dolor de cabeza, empezando por el por qué estaba soñando con él. Podría intentar analizarlo después cuando no se encontrara debajo de él.

Jin Zixuan habló a los labios del otro entre el beso.—Estás actuando diferente hoy.—Mordió sus labios.—Sueles ser más apasionado.

—¿Qué-? ¡Ah!

Aún cuando esperaba las embestidas del otro en cualquier momento, no lo hacía justo cuando fue sacado de sus pensamientos por las palabras de Jin Zixuan. Su cabeza se arqueó hacia atrás por la obsesión del otro a ser agresivo y rápido en sus primeras estocadas.

Sus piernas se apretaron al rededor de su cadera al instante; mientras que sus manos rápidamente buscaron algo en lo que aferrarse, terminando en la espalda de Jin Zixuan.

—¿Por qué no estás...diciendo que eres mío como antes?.—Volvió a hablar Jin Zixuan.

—¿Qué-?, Yo nunca...¡Ah~!

Era muy difícil analizar muy bien lo que estaba diciendo Jin Zixuan cuando sentía cómo su interior se cerraba alrededor del falo del otro constantemente. Cada estocada que se le era dada reiniciaba su línea de pensamiento.

_"¿Por qué él...? ¿De qué está hablando? ¿Por qué yo debería-? Oh... ¿Alguien ya ha tomado mi forma antes?"._

—¿Por qué no sólo dejas salir tu voz como antes? ¿Por qué la escondes?.—Al final de sus palabras mordió el cuello de Wei Wuxian cruelmente.

—Yo no estoy- ¡Ah, e-espera!.

Ni siquiera se había percatado de ese detalle. Y cómo podría hacerlo notado cuando se acaba de enterar que no era la primera vez que soñaba con él. Algún otro íncubo tomó su apariencia y tuvo sexo con él; era obvio que sería diferente al hacerlo con el original.

—Tú mismo lo dijiste "Parece que por fin Jin Zixuan supo apreciar lo que era la verdadera belleza al no poder alejar sus ojos de mí. Tal vez por fin hoy se arrodillará y admitirá que yo soy mejor que él".

_"Esas son las misma palabras que dije hoy..."_.

—Tal vez tengas razón.—Respondió con un tono divertido.—¿Debería decirte lo lindo que me pareces ahora?.

—¿C-cómo? ¿Qué estás-?.—Para este punto era absolutamente imposible ignorar toda la información que se le era dicha.

Jin Zixuan parecía por fin satisfecho de tener la mirada estupefacta y confundida de Wei Wuxian en él; una gran sonrisa casi traviesa se apoderó de sus labios y miró al otro con deseo que no se había molestado en ocultar.

Wei Wuxian seguía atrapado bajo la confusión de las recientes palabras de Jin Zixuan. Y cómo no estarlo, nunca pensó que recibiría esa clase de palabras de parte del otro tan directamente. 

_"¿Sería demasiado ingenuo aún pensar que se trataba de un error?"._

Claramente todo esto contaba como una confesión, y no sabía cómo sentirse por eso. Tal vez sólo era deseo, pero incluso si sólo fuera eso, por qué lo habría. ¿No se encontraban hace sólo unas pocas semanas en una pelea? ¿Acaso hoy mismo no habían discutido frente a todos?.

Jin Zixuan besó los labios de Wei Wuxian antes de bajar hacia su pecho y repartir pequeños mordiscos por éste. 

—Eres hermoso...

—C-cállate...—No podía verlo. Sentía cómo sus mejillas ardían, posiblemente más de vergüenza que cualquier otra cosa.

Antes iba a ser difícil para Wei Wuxian verlo a la cara por haber tenido sexo con él, pero ahora cómo siquiera sería capaz de cruzarse con Jin Zixuan sabiendo la clase sentimientos que esconde hacía él.

Jin Zixuan sintió cómo las manos que anteriormente se aferraban a su espalda, ahora temblaban. Le pareció curioso; en sus antiguos sueños Wei Wuxian se había mostrado abierto e incluso perverso en la cama, aceptando y correspondiendo a cualquiera de sus palabras o movimientos. Sin duda era mucho más agradable para él esa visión de Wei Wuxian, pero de cierta manera esta vez parecía más realista.

No le dio mucha atención y se centró más en disfrutar del momento carnal; más decidido en reanudar el ritmo que había quedado estancado mientras apreciaba la repentina confusión en el otro.

Levantó la pierna de Wei Wuxian sobre su propio hombro, asegurando una posición más íntima que prometía aún más placer; y no estaba equivocado cuando sintió cómo entraba aún más en el calido y de cierta forma adictivo interior del otro. 

Un largo gemido salió de sus labios; tragó saliva y dejó salir una sonrisa, genuinamente satisfecho. Fue acompañado con el largo gemido con cierto matiz de dolor de Wei Wuxian. Sintió cómo sus uñas se encajaban en su espalda, pero no le importó ese pequeño ardor cuando pudo volver a arremeter contra el cuerpo flojo del otro.

No fue paciente ni dulce, algo que se vio reflejado en los fuertes gemidos del íncubo, junto con las pequeñas lagrimas que amenazaban por salir por las esquinas de sus ojos. Las manos Wei Wuxian, aparte de rasguñar la espalda de Jin Zixuan también se enredaron el cabello de Jin Zixuan, buscando cierto soporte al jalarlo, cosa que ocasionaba que Jin Zixuan sólo se inclinara aún más hacia él. Era un exquisito arqueo, aunque algo doloroso.

—Zixuan, Zixuan, yo- ¡Ah, sí!.—Después de unos cuantos empujes no fue difícil para Wei Wuxian olvidarse de sus antiguos pensamientos que le causaban tanto estrés, y sólo perderse en el placer.

—Wei Wuxian, ah...—Gruñó Jin Zixuan casi en el oído de Wei Wuxian, se encontraba casi escondido en el cuello de éste.

Ambos se convirtieron en animales en celo en muy pocos segundos. Ambos acariciando con lujuria el cuerpo atractivo, sudoroso y suave del otro. 

—Sí, sí, si...—Empezó a murmurar torpemente Wei Wuxian cuando empezó a sentir que todo el calor en su cuerpo se centraba en su entrepierna.—Más, justo ahí. Zixua- ¡¿Mmh?!

Jin Zixuan, quien sentía lo mismo; en un último movimiento antes de terminar, unió sus labios con desesperación en un beso que fue el final para ambos. Los dos ahogaron su último gran gemido en el beso.

Wei Wuxian tembló cuando sintió cómo su interior se vio invadido por la sustancia caliente y pegajosa que ya conocía perfectamente. Jin Zixuan salió de su interior y cayó casi encima suyo por el cansancio.

Ambos compartieron una respiración agitada y la recuperaron juntos. Jin Zixuan no tardó mucha para dejarse caer a un lado de Wei Wuxian. Lo abrazó, acercándolo aún más a su cuerpo.

Wei Wuxian ni siquiera le dio atención, demasiado cansado cómo para percatarse de que se encontraba siendo atrapado en los brazos del otro, con el rostro hundido en el pecho de Jin Zixuan. Por un momento quiso cerrar sus ojos y sólo dormir ahí mismo, pero el nuevo llamado de Jin Zixuan se lo impidió.

—Wei Wuxian...—Susurró.

Wei Ying elevó la mirada perezosamente, encontrándose con los ojos adormilados de Jin Zixuan.

—Te amo.

—Ah...yo...—No supo qué decir. Realmente no esperaba tal confesión.

Aunque no recibió respuesta, la pequeña sonrisa en los labios de Jin Zixuan fue más que suficiente para saber que no era necesario o que incluso no esperaba una. Sus ojos poco a poco se cerraron y como debía ser en un principio, volvió a caer dormido. A la mañana siguiente, todo lo sucedido esta noche será sólo un sueño para él.

Wei Wuxian no se movió y se mantuvo en silencio viendo el rostro tranquilo de Jin Zixuan, por un momento quiso llevar su mano hacia la mejilla de éste, pero al instante se arrepintió y no hizo nada. Sintió arder su rostro.

_"¿Qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?"._

Le dio una mirada complicada a Jin Zixuan antes de alejarse con lentitud.

Se estiró. Debía admitir que se sentía renovado a pesar del sueño que empezaba a sentir. Ya no sentía el deseo sexual que en un principio lo estaba torturando; realmente había quedado completamente satisfecho.

Su mirada terminó en el espejo de antes, no dudó en ir a éste y ver su apariencia. Seguía con su verdadera imagen, su imagen humana. 

_"Este es el rostro que Jin Zixuan vio en todo momento"._ Recalcó para sí mismo con un toque de incredulidad.

Su mirada se paseó por las múltiples marcas que se habían dibujado en su piel. Eran demasiadas, sobre todo en su pecho y cuello. Hasta ahora no se dio cuenta de lo dolorosas que se veían las mordidas; en su momento no sintió ningún ápice de dolor.

Sus dedos estaban acariciando una de esas mordidas en su cuello con cuidado hasta que notó cómo ésta empezaba a desvanecerse. Por un segundo se sorprendió sin comprender, antes de recordar el proceso de su rutina como íncubo.

Una vez que acabara con su víctima, toda evidencia desaparecería; literalmente.

Observó cómo cada marca, cada mordida, incluso la marca de las manos de Jin Zixuan en su cintura desaparecían. Su piel volvió a su antiguo estado en unos momentos. Su piel completamente lisa y sin imperfecciones; realmente parecía que nada había sucedido.

Tocó su rostro, viendo sus labios sin mordidas. Volteó a ver a Jin Zixuan, las marcas en él posiblemente también ya desaparecieron

.

 _"Realmente parece que nada sucedió"._ Incluso Wei Wuxian empezaba a sentir que todo fue un sueño. Pero no, aún estaba ahí en su habitación y lo recordaba todo.

Cuando volteó su vista hacia su reflejo, éste ya era borroso para él. Lo único que podía percibir era dos puntos rojizos; asumió que eran sus ojos. Suspiro inexplicablemente desilusionado.

Se dirigió hacia Jin Zixuan. Aún tenía que verificar que no haya alguna marca en él. Nunca sucedía pero era algo rutinario. Levantó con cuidado la sábana, y tal como esperaba, se encontraba limpio; tampoco parecía sudoroso como antes. Volvió a cubrirlo con el mismo cuidado de antes.

Se inclinó y se recostó a un lado de él, sobre la cama. Pudo encontrarse frente a frente con el rostro de Jin Zixuan. Lo observó detenidamente con una mirada conflictiva.

—Sé que todos tienen a alguien que desean, sin importar si es de manera romántica o sólo sexual.—Susurró.—O si es permanente o sólo temporal.—Su mirada terminó en la mano de Jin Zixuan que sobresalía de la sábana, se acercó a ella lentamente con el deseo de tocarla.—Pero, de tantas personas... ¿Por qué yo?.

No recibió respuesta, algo que no fue una sorpresa para Wei Wuxian. Sus ojos captaron los cortos mechones de cabello que obstruían la vista completa de su dormido rostro.

Tal vez por instinto acercó su mano e intentó apartarlo. Pero casi como una alerta para que se alejara, a pocos centímetros para que llegara a tocarlo, Jin Zixuan se removió algo incómodo y reacomodó su posición.

Alejó su mano atemorizado. Wei Wuxian casi sufre un ataque en ese momento al pensar que lo había despertado; suspiro aliviado al ver cómo el otro seguía ajeno a su alrededor.

_"Debo irme de aquí pronto"._

Se levantó y se dirigió directamente a la ventana, la abrió en silencio dispuesto a irse de allí. Pero antes de saltar, volteó a ver sólo una vez más a Jin Zixuan.

_"Realmente no lo entiendo"._ Pensó antes de por fin salir de ahí.


	2. Segunda Parte

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Puedes encontrar ésta y mis demás historias en la plataforma de Wattpad, donde hay más interacción escritora-lector.  
> Los derechos de la historia son únicamente míos, a excepción de los personajes, quienes le pertenecen a Mo Xiang Tong Xiu.  
> No se aceptan traducciones ni adaptaciones sin mi permiso.

—¿Podrías dejar de mirar tan fijamente a Jin Zixuan?.—Susurró Jiang Cheng.

—¿Ah?.

—Algunos ya han empezado a mirarte raro. Incluso están susurrando entre ellos.—Explicó mientras volvió a retomar su atención al profesor frente a ellos.

Wei Wuxian volvió a la realidad; no se había percatado de cómo su vista había estado posada sobre la figura de Jin Zixuan por tanto tiempo. Volteó a ver alrededor y tal como dijo Jiang Cheng, había varias personas viéndolo confundidos, su vista terminó en un grupo de chicas que eran participes, sólo que ellas lo hablaban con otras en susurros. Cuando se percataron de que habían sido descubiertas, sólo fingieron demencia entre risas bajas nada discretas.

Su atención cambió de persona cuando vio cómo una pequeña bola de papel caía frente a él. Volteó a ver atrás de sí, era Nie Huaisang. La abrió.

__________________

_¿Por qué te ves tan cansado?_

__________________

Jiang Cheng y Jiang Yanli también le había preguntando lo mismo esa mañana. Sólo utilizó la misma excusa que les dijo a ellos.

_______________

_No dormí bien anoche, eso es todo._

_______________

Volvió a convertir en una bola el pequeño papel, pero cuando estuvo a punto de voltear para lanzarlo hacia Nie Huaisang, fue interrumpido por la voz de su compañero a su lado.

—Wei Ying, detente. Te verá el profesor.

—Está bien, Lan Zhan. Está más ocupado hablando de...lo que sea que esté hablando, y soy rápido.

No tardó ni unos segundos antes de regresar el papel a Nie Huaisang.

—Deberías poner atención a la clase. Pareces más distraído de los normal.

—Lo hago, bueno...lo intento.

—¿Volviste a pelear hoy?.

—¿Mmh? No, ¿Por qué?.

—Ellos te están mirando.

—¿Ellos?.

No fue muy difícil para Wei Wuxian percatarse de quién eran "ellos". Eran los mismos de ayer quienes defendieron a Jin Zixuan. Su expresión se volvió una de disgusto al solo verlos.

—No importa.—Le dijo a Lan Wangji, finalizando su conversación.

Sus ojos volvieron por instinto hacia Jin Zixuan; él estaba atento a las palabras del profesor, o por lo menos lo parecía para Wei Wuxian cuando sólo podía ver su espalda.

Llamó su atención cómo el chico a su lado, uno de sus amigos; le susurró algo al oído a Jin Zixuan. Poco después éste mismo volteó a verlo.

Se paralizó al encontrarse de frente con su mirada, desde la mañana no se había atrevido a cruzarse con él por la vergüenza. Cuando lo vio a los ojos, quedó desconcertado al ver la expresión apática en el rostro de Jin Zixuan, sólo con un leve, casi inexistente ceño fruncido.

_"¿Por qué me mira así?"._

Era muy diferente de la noche anterior. Su mente aún no había logrado desvanecer la imagen de Jin Zixuan viéndolo de manera lujuriosa o amorosa de la noche anterior; ser respondido ahora con unos apáticos ojos era realmente desconcertado.

Aunque realmente no había razón para eso, siempre había sido así; esa mirada sólo cambiaba a una engreída o enojada en algunas ocasiones.

Jin Zixuan lo analizó de arriba hacia abajo antes de girarse nuevamente con completa naturalidad. Wei Wuxian se sintió insatisfecho. Lo miró con molestia y mostró un puchero mientras se recostaba sobre sus brazos en la mesa.

Se burló. _"Eres un buen actor, Jin Zixuan"._

={×}=

—¡Por fin salimos!.—Dijo Nie Huaisang mientras se estiraba.—Parecía que nunca terminaría.

—Fue la última clase.—Dijo Jiang Cheng con una sonrisa.—Tenemos la tarde libre hoy.

—Deberíamos divertirnos, ¿A dónde podríamos ir?—Preguntó Nie Huaisang con entusiasmo.—Wei_Xiong, ¿A dónde iremos hoy? ¿Wei_Xiong?.

Nie Huaisang y Jiang Cheng vieron con confusión cómo Wei Wuxian parecía más interesado en buscar algo o a alguien.

—¡Wei Wuxian!.—Jiang Cheng golpeó ligeramente su hombro.—¡¿Qué te sucede?!.

—¿Ah? ¿Q-qué estaban diciendo?.

—Wei_Xiong, ¿Buscas a alguien?.

—N-no.

Ninguno de los dos obviamente creyó sus palabras.

—Estábamos pensando sobre a dónde iremos. ¿Tienes alguna idea?.—Volvió a preguntar Nie Huaisang.

—De hecho, tengo algo qué hacer. No podré acompañarlos.

—¿Algo qué hacer?.—Jiang Cheng fue el primero en extrañarse.—¿Qué cosa?.

—No es nada especial.—Los empujó poco a poco hacia la gran salida del campus.—los alcanzaré cuando termine ¿Está bien?, Los llamaré.

—¿Nos dejarás solos?.—Preguntó Nie Huaisang.

—Ustedes pueden divertirse sin mí.

 _"Aparte sé que te hago un favor"._ Pensó con burla.

Jiang Cheng y Nie Huaisang al final cedieron y se fueron solos, aunque ambos mantenían una expresión confundida y volteaban a verlo con incredulidad varias veces antes de perderse con la lejanía.

Cuando desaparecieron de su vista, Wei Wuxian llevó sus manos a su rostro con frustración, pensando seriamente sobre su decisión.

_"En realidad, no es necesario. Lo más probable es que ni siquiera acepte"._ Pensaba mientras daba vueltas. _"Que ahora sepa que yo...le gusto, no significa que deba..."._

—¿Wei Wuxian?.

—¡Oh, Jin Zixuan!.—Casi sonreía al ver que aún no se había ido.

Jin Zixuan rápidamente buscó la presencia de algunos de los amigos de Wei Wuxian, pero la mayoría ya se había ido y los pocos que quedaban se encontraban ocupados en otras cosas. Wei Wuxian se veía completamente solo.

—¿Por qué no te has ido?.—Preguntó el Jin.

—Yo...tengo planes.

—¿Aquí?.

—Algo así.

Jin Zixuan lo vio confundido, pero sólo agitó su cabeza y pasó a su lado.

—Como sea.

Al ver cómo se iba, rápidamente Wei Wuxian entró en pánico y sin pensarlo lo llamó con un grito.

—¡Jin Zixuan!.

Éste paro en seco.—¿Qué quieres?.

—Yo quería...quería...—Sus palabras quedaban atrapadas en su garganta.—¿Por qué no te fuiste con los demás?.

Jin Zixuan elevó su ceja en confusión.—¿Qué?.

Wei Wuxian quiso abofetearse en ese momento. _"Eso no era lo que quería decir"._

—Sólo pregunto.

—Sólo tenía algo qué hacer.—Respondió de mala gana y rápido, parecía querer salir de ahí lo más rápido posible; tal vez estaba algo asustado de lo raro que se estaba comportando Wei Wuxian con él.

Quiso girarse e irse, pero nuevamente no le fue posible.

—¿No querías ir con ellos?.—Preguntó Wei Wuxian algo desesperado por una conversación entre los dos.

Esta vez Jin Zixuan volteó a verlo con algo de molestia.

—¿Eso te importa?.

—Sólo estoy...

—Olvídalo, me voy.—Se alejó a paso rápido, dejando a Wei Wuxian hablando solo.

—¿Ah? E-espera.

Esta vez Jin Zixuan no se detuvo y siguió su camino, perdiéndose a la vista de Wei Wuxian. Éste se lamentó mentalmente.

_"¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¡Sólo debía hacerle una simple pregunta!"._

Salió del campus y lo buscó a la distancia. Jin Zixuan aún no se había alejado mucho; podría alcanzarlo con facilidad.

_"Tal vez debería sólo olvidarlo"._

Tal pensamiento no duró mucho antes de que los eventos de la noche anterior aparecieran nuevamente en su mente. Volvió a sentirse entusiasmado y corrió hacia él. Pero a pesar de eso se detuvo a algunos metros de él y lo siguió a su mismo ritmo.

_"¿Debería sólo acercarme y preguntar?"._

Mientras Wei Wuxian se planteaba seriamente sobre cómo acercarse a Jin Zixuan. Éste último se preguntaba por qué se encontraba siguiéndolo; soltó un gran suspiro y se detuvo.

—¿Por qué me estás siguiendo?.—Preguntó directamente una vez que se giró.

—Ah...

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?.

La mirada de Jin Zixuan irradiaba desconfiada mientras lo analizaba. Esto sólo hizo a Wei Wuxian reflexionar aún más sobre la complicada relación que tenían. Dejó salir un largo suspiró y se acercó a él con fingida tranquilidad.

—Sólo quería saber si...

—¿Si...?

—¿Quieres ir a comer conmigo?.

—...

—...

—¿Q-qué?.—La voz de Jin Zixuan tembló mientras lo observaba estupefacto.—¿P-por qué... tú?.

Wei Wuxian pudo ver por un momento un ligero color rojizo en sus mejillas. Ese pequeño detalle fue suficiente para reunir el suficiente valor para poder continuar.

—Creo que podríamos...mejorar nuestra relación.—Lamentó su tono tan extrañamente tímido. Ni siquiera podía ver directamente a los ojos a Jin Zixuan.

—¿Estás...bromeando?.

—¡No!.—Respondió al instante.—Hablo en serio...muy en serio.

Aún un poco desconfiado, Jin Zixuan preguntó.

—¿Por qué de repente quieres esto?.

—He estado pensándolo y creo que no pierdo nada intentándolo.—Su actitud y tono tímido no desaparecía.—Ya sabes, mejorar nuestra relación.

Aunque extrañado; ver esa actitud tan tímida en Wei Wuxian, una que nunca antes había podido ver de cerca fue suficiente para que Jin Zixuan estuviera más tranquilo. Relajó su postura.

—Pensé que tenías planes.—Dijo.

Wei Ying apartó la mirada.—Bueno, en realidad esto eran mis planes.

Cuando Jin Zixuan lo escuchó y percibió un tono sincero en su voz, fue que por fin desapareció esa expresión desconfiada en su rostro y dejó salir una pequeña risa. Wei Wuxian volteó a verlo sorprendido ante el pequeño detalle que entre los dos nunca había nacido sin matices de sarcasmo o ironía.

Jin Zixuan se dio la vuelta.—Conozco un buen lugar donde podríamos comer. No está muy lejos.—Avanzó solo.

Wei Wuxian no lo siguió, aún sorprendido por el buen resultado. Jin Zixuan se percató de que caminaba solo y volteó a verlo extrañado.

—¿No me seguirás?.

—Ah, sí, sí.—Al salir de su estupor gracias a Jin Zixuan, rápidamente corrió a un lado de él.

Caminaron juntos en silencio. Fue naturalmente incómodo, ambos con una actitud tímida apartando la mirada en todo momento con tal de evitar encontrarse con la mirada del otro cuando se veían de reojo con mala discreción.

Wei Wuxian pensó en que podría intentar arreglar su relación al saber ahora que Jin Zixuan no lo odiaba. Una amistad era su principal objetivo, lo que menos esperaba era que las cosas empezarán a escalar poco a poco.

=}{×}{=

Wei Wuxian rodó por unos largos segundos por la cama antes de levantarse de ésta de mala gana. Sus ojos fueron atacados por la deslumbrante luz del sol al instante. Esto sólo le dió más deseos de volver a cubrirse con las sábanas, pero el querer despedirse de él debidamente era más importante para Wei Wuxian.

Observó por unos segundos su habitación ya iluminada por la mañana. Rió internamente por la decoración algo extravagante a su alrededor. Ya se había acostumbrado al gusto especial de su amado esposo.

Se levantó algo perezoso y caminó hasta salir de su habitación. Avanzó por la gran casa hasta llegar a la cocina, donde observó a su objetivo.

Se recargó en la puerta y observó a su esposo con una sonrisa en sus labios. Actualmente le daba la espalda, ya vestido formalmente para su día laboral; sólo podía saber que estaba preparando un delicioso café como hacia todos los días antes de irse al trabajo.

Su sonrisa se expandió y avanzó hacia él en silencio. Cuando hubo menos de treinta centímetros de distancia entre ellos se abalanzó hacia él en un abrazo. El otro no se asustó, ya consciente de cómo se acercaba Wei Wuxian.

—A_Xuan, buenos días.

Jin Zixuan se giró y también abrazó a Wei Wuxian con una sonrisa pacífica.

—Buenos días.

—No me despertaste.—Volteó a verlo con un falso puchero.—Sabes que no me gusta despertar solo.

—Lo siento, pero parecías cansado.

—¿Por qué no lo estaría?.—Wei Wuxian se separó del abrazo, pero no sin antes dejar un suave beso en las mejillas del otro.—Fuiste muy cruel conmigo anoche, ¿No deberías estar mimandome ahora?.

—No recuerdo que te haya disgustado.—Dijo mientras le daba una taza de café que había preparado para Wei Wuxian; éste la recibió con gusto.—Recuerdo algo más como suplicas o-¡Ah!—Rió por el leve golpe de Wei Wuxian.—Sólo bromeo, te lo compensaré más tarde.

Fingiendo una expresión molesta, Wei Wuxian tomó de la taza de café. Dejó salir un gran suspiro después y dejó la taza en la isla de la cocina. Caminó hacia Jin Zixuan, abandonando su antigua falsa expresión.

—En realidad.—Dijo acariciando su mejilla y hablando en un tono provocativo.—Podrías recompensarmelo ahora.

Sus cuerpos chocaron y sólo eso bastó para que sus labios también se unieran. Jin Zixuan abandonó su propia taza y con sus manos libres rodeó la cintura de Wei Wuxian.

Fue un beso lento, con la intención de que fuera corto; pero ambos abandonaron tal idea cuando Wei Wuxian presionó el miembro dormido de Jin Zixuan con su muslo. Fue cuestión de minutos antes de que éste último los hiciera girar y posicionara a Wei Wuxian sobre la barra de la cocina; una posición más dominante para él.

Wei Wuxian aprendió con el tiempo que Jin Zixuan amaba ponerlo en este tipo de situaciones donde él era el dominante. Nunca se quejó de eso antes y hoy no sería el día.

Jin Zixuan besó y mordió tanto como quiso, pero cuando Wei Wuxian quiso soltar un poco su camisa, se lo impidió tomando su mano entre la suya.

—No, aún tengo que ir al trabajo.—Dijo sin él detenerse.—Será problemático.

Wei Wuxian soltó un bufido.—¿Tú puedes dejar tantas marcas como quieras pero yo no?, Es algo injusto.

—No quiero tener que responder preguntas innecesarias cómo el por qué las tengo o recibir miradas extrañas; tú lo sabes.

—Saben quién te las hizo y aún así preguntarán.—Se mostró decepcionado.—Tienes socios muy extraños.

Jin Zixuan sonrió.—Podremos avanzar más cuando regrese.

—Me abandonarás así.—Dijo refiriéndose al bulto semi despierto en su piyama.

—Podrás encargarte de eso tú solo.

—Eres tan cruel.—Dejó un suave beso en su mejilla.—Pero está bien, supongo que puedo esperar por ti.

Jin Zixuan sólo se separó lo suficiente para poder volver a tomar de su café, sabía que lo necesitaría con la clase de gente con la que debe trabajar.

—Te prometo que intentaré llegar temprano.—Prometió.

—Tranquilo, no te fuerces.—Pasó sus dedos por la cabellera de Jin Zixuan, pequeños cariños que ya estaba demasiado acostumbrado a hacer.—Oh, cierto; Huaisang me llamó; él y Jiang Cheng ya han regresado de su luna de miel. Me preguntó si podríamos reunirnos pronto.

—Pensé que querría pasar más tiempo con su esposo; pero supongo que al final ni él pudo soportar su carácter.—Sonrió por su burla.

—No digas eso; creo que en realidad fue eso lo que atrajo a Nie Huaisang.

—Tiene gustos bastante raros.

Wei Wuxian sólo rió antes de soltar un suspiro nostálgico.—No puedo creer que hace sólo unas semanas se hayan casado; el tiempo pasa demasiado rápido.

—Tardaron demasiado; todo el mundo ya sabía que se gustaban.

—Eran algo despistados, no puedes culparlos.

Jin Zixuan no pudo evitar burlarse por el comentario de Wei Wuxian; le recordaba a alguien.

—¿No te recuerda a alguien?.

Con sólo ver la mirada burlona de Jin Zixuan sobre él fue más que suficiente para que Wei Wuxian entendiera que era él de quien hablaba.

—No sé de qué hablas. Claramente yo di el primer paso.—Dijo con orgullo.

—Supongo que tienes razón.—Dijo con una sonrisa al recordar su primer beso.—De hecho, a veces pienso que desde esa primera vez que te acercaste a mí fue con esas intenciones, ¿Acaso pensabas enamorarme incluso desde ese día?.

—¿No estás siendo demasiado egocéntrico?.—Bromeó.—Yo sólo quería ser tu amigo.

—Y después me besaste.

—¿Cómo podría evitar caer a tus pies después de estar tanto tiempo contigo?.

Jin Zixuan no volvió a responder y sólo sonrió apartando ligeramente la mirada. Wei Wuxian lo miró con satisfacción, ver a Jin Zixuan sonrojado no era algo tan común actualmente; observarlo así le recordaba demasiado a sus primeras semanas juntos como pareja. Tomó la barbilla de Jin Zixuan y lo obligó a mirarlo, cuando sus ojos se conectaron, tal como imanes sus labios se unieron una vez más.

Esta vez fue lento, casi dulce; más cariñoso que apasionado. Se separaron minutos después con una respiración ligeramente agitada. Aún manteniendo contacto visual, ambos sonrieron.

A Wei Wuxian le fascinaban estos momentos con su esposo, realmente deseaba poder mantenerse así por el resto del día, sólo a merced de los brazos de Jin Zixuan y dormir bajo el cálido toque de sus manos, pero sin importar qué tanto lo deseara, el deber los devolvía a ambos a la realidad. Jin Zixuan bajó su mirada hacia su reloj de pulsera.

—Debo irme.—Dijo con algo de molestia.—Te prometo que volveré pronto.—Se inclinó y dejó un último beso en los labios de Wei Wuxian.—Te amo.

—Yo tabién te amo.—Respondió Wei Wuxian con una gran sonrisa.

Observó cómo Jin Zixuan tomaba con rapidez su maletín y se dirigía a la salida con la misma velocidad. Wei Wuxian sólo escuchó la puerta cerrarse.

Bajó de la mesa y dio un último sorbido al café que antes había abandonado. Salió de la cocina y se paseó por la casa unos minutos. Él también tenía trabajo qué hacer que por suerte podía hacer desde la calidez de su hogar, pero no era algo urgente, podría darse el lujo de tomar una pequeña siesta antes. No quería perder el tiempo de esta manera, pero realmente extrañaba la comodidad de su cama. Misma razón por la que se paseaba por la casa hasta llegar lo que sería su habitación y la de Jin Zixuan.

Muchas veces recordaba lo extraño que fue para él llegar a esta casa con Jin Zixuan. Era demasiado grande, y de algún modo se sentía un poco solitario, pero fue algo que pudo borrar cuando las paredes fueron llenadas de fotos con recuerdos o diferentes decoraciones. Caminar y poder cada recuerdo colgado era algo que siempre llenaba su pecho de calidez y algo de nostalgia. Recordó cuando mencionó lo rápido que había pasado el tiempo.

Wei Wuxian no estaba mintiendo cuando dijo que su intención principal al acercarse a Jin Zixuan fue crear una amistad con él; nunca estuvo en su mente el querer que terminaran como pareja; pero nunca diría que se arrepentía de cómo llegaron a ser lo que son ahora.

La primera vez que comieron juntos fue increíblemente incomodo, naturalmente; fue una sorpresa que al final ambos hayan soltado unas cuantas risas. La buena dinámica que surgió después de unos tortuosos silencios incomodos fueron lo que produjo una nueva posibilidad de juntarse nuevamente; y así lo hicieron.

Prometió decirle a Jiang Cheng a dónde había ido, y al final realmente le dijo la verdad; él no se lo tomó muy bien al principio, pero algo que Wei Wuxian ya esperaba. Le dijo sus intenciones de crear una nueva amistad con Jin Zixuan, y nuevamente fue arremetido con preguntas y quejas. Pero al final de todo, qué podía hacer Jiang Cheng, la respuesta era nada; no podía detener a Wei Wuxian. Sólo pudo ver desde la lejanía sin importar si estaba de acuerdo o no.

Y si Jiang Cheng no se lo tomó bien, Wei Wuxian no esperaba algo mejor de los demás estudiantes. Cuando algunos pocos estudiantes empezaron a verlos juntos fuera de la Universidad y empezaron a esparcir la noticia, se volvió una costumbre para Wei Wuxian y Jin Zixuan volverse el centro de miles de miradas confusas, preguntas y comentarios al respecto. No lo vieron como algo malo, lo vieron más bien como si la puerta para poder convivir a los ojos de los demás estudiantes se abriera frente a ellos sin ningún esfuerzo de su parte.

Para su sorpresa en aquel entonces, fue realmente agradable compartir su tiempo con Jin Zixuan, incluso muchas veces se reprochó el por qué no había intentando arreglar las cosas entre ellos antes; hubiera sido maravilloso poder ser amigos cuando eran más jóvenes. Pero no podía regresar al pasado, así que sólo pudo agradecer su presente.

No sabría decir cuándo fue que empezó a ver a Jin Zixuan con diferentes ojos, con deseo en su mirada. Muchas veces pensaba que al saber sobre los sentimientos de Jin Zixuan hacia él hizo que empezara a corresponder inconscientemente. Tiempo después aceptó que no era eso, él cayó a sus pies al conocer mejor al Jin, el saber de sus sentimientos sólo fue un potenciador que incrementó la llama en su corazón.

El convertirse en el mejor amigo de Jin Zixuan le trajo muchos beneficios a su propio deseo; el poder ver al otro, en múltiples veces semidesnudo, por lo menos de la cintura para arriba, fue algo que agradecía en silencio. Ya existía la suficiente confianza entre los dos como para que estos detalles no importaran.

El rápido avance que hubo entre los dos lo hizo pensar muchas veces en confesarse, pero siempre lo atormentaba la misma duda. _"¿Él aún me ama?"._ Ciertamente había escuchado las palabras de Jin Zixuan aquella noche en que asaltó su cama, pero fue en un sueño que salió del deseo sexual. Como había dicho en aquel momento, no podía saber si era algo temporal lo que estaba sintiendo. También intentó pensar en qué tan importante era la palabra _Te amo_ para Jin Zixuan.

Al final fue inútil pensar en eso cuando nunca se declaró, sino que literalmente se abalanzó hacia los labios de Jin Zixuan. No sabría decir si se debió a que su mente se encontraba siendo un caos y en un desesperado acto lo hizo; tal vez fue lo caluroso que era aquel día, o tal vez encontrarse de frente con un Jin Zixuan semidesnudo fue el causante del verdadero calor de ese día.

Wei Wuxian no sabría elegir.

Lo único que sabía es que de un momento a otro volvió a sentir la suavidad de los labios de Jin Zixuan con los suyos, algo que no había hecho desde aquel primer encuentro en un sueño. No supo si debía sorprenderse o no cuando fue correspondido por Jin Zixuan, quien en el momento en que salió de su estado confuso y sorprendido, rápidamente tomó la cabeza del otro y profundizó el beso.

Fueron unos largos segundos antes de que ambos se separaran asustados. Se quedaron en silencio, sólo mirándose. Ninguno huyó; ambos querían respuestas por las acciones del otro.

Recordaba perfectamente cómo fue Jin Zixuan el que se acercó primero y preguntó directamente por los sentimientos de Wei Wuxian. Éste entró en pánico y pensó por un momento en decir que se trataba de alguna broma o error, para así salvar su relación de amistad, pero al final fue sincero. _"¿No sería mejor arriesgarse ahora que tenía la oportunidad"._

Se recordó a sí mismo frente a Jin Zixuan gritándole sus sentimientos. Al recordarlo, Wei Wuxian se sintió un poco avergonzado. Pero tal como deseaba, recibió las mismas palabras de Jin Zixuan, declarando su amor hacia él. Más que alegre por la confesión, se sintió aliviado al saber que esos sentimientos persistían. En sincronización, ambos unieron una vez sus labios, sólo que esta vez sin ninguna duda en sus corazones.

Los siguientes años fluyeron como el agua. El tiempo pasó y empezaron a crecer como pareja. Un año después se enteró que Nie Huaisang y Jiang Cheng habían empezado a salir en secreto, al parecer el tiempo que los abandonó para estar con Jin Zixuan realmente sirvió para que estrecharan su relación; al parecer no le habían contado como venganza por no haberles dicho nada sobre su nueva relación con Jin Zixuan. Está bien, lo consideró justo.

El tiempo pasó en un parpadeo; y en algún punto ya vivía con Jin Zixuan y eran esposos. Hace unas pocas semanas había ido a la boda de su hermano. _"¿En qué momento había pasado tantos años?"._

Aunque no se estaba quejando; amaba su vida actual. No podría ser más perfecta para él.

Muchas veces se ha preguntado qué tanto habría cambiado su futuro si no se hubiera dejado llevar por un olor sexual exquisito, que al final resultó ser de Jin Zixuan. ¿Sería muy diferente?

Se agobiaba al sólo pensarlo, simplemente no podía imaginar su vida sin Jin Zixuan. Era mejor para Wei Wuxian simplemente ignorar ese hecho y seguir disfrutando de su vida actual. Sin duda la mejor decisión de su vida fue ir a asaltar el sueño de Jin Zixuan aquella noche y descubrir sus sentimientos.

Y sobre su condición se íncubo, curiosamente desapareció cuando cumplió la edad de veinticuatro años. Se sintió aliviado al descubrirlo, no quería seguir atendiendo la necesidad sexual de otros cuando ahora se encontraba en una relación con Jin Zixuan. Pero incluso cuando dejó esa condición atrás, nunca desapareció su curiosidad por saber el por qué se había convertido en uno. Investigó en secreto y solo, nunca le contó a Jin Zixuan o a alguien más sobre esto. 

No ha encontrado gran cosa y tampoco tuvo mucho éxito en querer encontrar a alguien con tal condición, pero aún así quería guardar la información; tal vez en algún momento del futuro le sea útil a él o a alguien más.

Wei Wuxian abrió la puerta de su habitación, cerrándola detrás de él al ingresar. Vio el interior familiar y se dirigió hacia su cama para realizar su misión inicial. Pero antes de eso su vista se fijó el foto en la mesa de noche. La tomó en sus manos, era una foto del día de su boda. Wei Wuxian sonrió y abrazó la foto contra su pecho.

Con cuidado la devolvió a su sitio y se dejó caer en la cama, enredándose en las sabanas a su gusto. Al ver la foto con ellos dos juntos, hizo que extrañara aún más a Jin Zixuan a pesar del poco tiempo que llevaba solo. Cerró los ojos y pensó en sus momentos juntos, siempre era una buena estrategia para dormir relajado. Aparte, esto siempre lo hacía recordar lo mucho que ama a Jin Zixuan.

_Fin_


End file.
